plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloom-shroom
The Gloom-shroom shoots Fumes in all directions, heavily damaging all zombies nearby. It is purchased from Crazy Dave for $7500 and is an upgrade for the Fume-shroom. Suburban Almanac Entry Gloom-shroom Gloom-shrooms release heavy fumes in an area around themselves. Must be planted on Fume-shrooms. "I've always enjoyed releasing heavy fumes. I know a lot of people aren't cool with that. They say it's rude or that it smells bad. All I can say is, would you rather have your brains eaten by zombies?" Recharge: very slow Cost: 150 Basic Information After upgrading from the Fume-shroom,the Gloom-shroom becomes even stronger and even better although it isn't the greatest plant of all. The Gloom-shroom causes normal damage with each shot, and while its range is the surrounding patches in all eight directions, the attacking speed is very fast. Note that they can hit zombies that are eating Wall-nuts on any of the squares in its range, but not Tall-nuts (unless a Pole Vaulting Zombie, Pogo Zombie, or Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into it). With a proper strategy, you could win the game extremely easily. This plant is essential to surviving any large number of flags Survival: Endless. The Gloom-shroom does four DPS to any given target in its range, so it does four times as much damage as a Peashooter. Its fumes can also hit every single target in its range, like the Fume-shroom, even if they have shields. However, again, it does not have as much range. Strategy protected with a Pumpkin]]One tactic for Pool and Survival: Endless levels is to build a 2x3 area of Gloom-shrooms in the right-hand side of the pool, all covered by Pumpkins. These will handle pool zombies as well as those in rows 2 and 5. This strategy has the side effect of leaving zombies in rows 1 and 6 mostly unscathed, so although these can generally be handled with Cob Cannon shells or consumable plants, such as the Jalapeno, a better idea is to put Gloom-shrooms in the fifth and sixth columns in rows 2 and 5, plus using Fume-shrooms in rows 1 and 6 in the fourth and fifth columns. Optionally, Garlic can be placed in rows 1 and 6 to funnel zombies into the Gloom-shroom's line of fire (although this obviously won't work against Gargantuars and Zombonis), while Spikeweeds/Spikerocks can be placed in rows 2 and 5. Another effective use is a row of Gloom-shrooms in rows 2 and 5, with two Garlic at the very end. All land zombies will be moved to rows 1 and 6 and be annihilated. Snorkel Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies will make it necessary to add a two colums of Pumpkins on Lily Pads in the pool to allow time for the Gloom-shrooms to destroy them. This strategy is perfect for the Mini-game the Last Stand, since it can handle all of the zombies encountered. Their effectiveness is hampered by their short range, which makes them vulnerable to Gargantuars when planted on land. They can also be used in Survival: Endless (in the column second furthest to the left, on land) in order to dispose of Digger Zombies (and Imps) as there is generally not enough room for Split Peas. Trivia *The Gloom-shroom is probably called the Gloom-shroom because of its sad, gloomy face. *The Gloom-shoom is the only plant that looks up as opposed to the left, right, or at the screen (save for the Cob Cannon while firing). *The Gloom-shroom is the only mushroom upgrade, as the Gold Magnet, although upgraded from a mushroom, does not sleep in the day. *They are ideal to plant at top,center and bottom lanes to maximize the effect. See Also *Crazy Dave *Fume-shroom *Survival Mode *Coffee Bean *Gold Magnet Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Shop Category:Upgrades Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants